


Anytime

by intothegarbagechute



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Cherry-Poppin, Come Swallowing, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Mild Bukkake, Oral Sex, Poe with a Beard, Voyeurism, We're all going to HELL, all aboard this garbage scow, and lots and lots of eyelashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/intothegarbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux peeps as slutty slutty Poe Dameron discovers that Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, is… a virgin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

General Hux watched, furious, as Kylo Ren’s tall, lean frame stormed out of Snoke’s audience chamber, his cape billowing behind him.

Snoke had barely admonished Ren for failing, for the past two months, to garner information from the prisoner. But he had almost choked Hux to death for his little misstep with a Resistance base. And yet he was sure Ren hid tears behind his chrome helmet. It was only a matter of time before Ren destroyed something with his lightsaber. Hux usually made a point of watching this, but today— oh, today— he would follow, and he would taunt.

“Ren— I’m _sure_ you’ll break him soon. You’ll definitely overpower him. Any day now!” Hux said, his derision echoing down the hall.

He noticed Ren stiffen for a fraction of a second— and relished it. Hux thirsted for these small moments of control over Ren, a word here, a phrase there. It had never become anything more, but… But suddenly Ren turned sharply— towards the prisoner’s cell.

“Ren— wait! You heard Snoke. We need him alive.”

Ren responded by powering up his lightsaber.

“Ren!” Hux increased his pace to a light jog and wheeled around a corner just as Kylo Ren opened the door to Poe Dameron’s cell. Ren swept inside, his hood up, his lightsaber at the ready— and jolted to a halt.

Poe Dameron was on the floor. Doing pushups. Shirtless. Hux couldn’t tell through the mask, but he was certain Ren was… surprised. Dameron stood, revealing his tan, glistening, broad torso, and the several purple bruises along it. His flight-suit arms were tied around his waist— slung low. Hux could see his hipbones rising out of the suit, and as Dameron turned— the swell of his fine ass peeking up behind. Just below Dameron’s growing beard, a beautiful shiner on his cheekbone throbbed red from his exertions.

All three stood still for a second. Dameron’s breathing was still heavy.

Then Kylo Ren turned off his lightsaber and closed the door. Hux sprang forward: but the door was locked. He spun to the side, to the surveillance monitor on the wall, and placed an ear-comm in his ear. Neither man inside spoke for a long moment.

“Fine. I’ll talk first,” Dameron said with a smirk. “You know, I’ve been wondering why it’s taking you so much longer this time, to get what you want. You’ve already been up here,” he pointed to his head. “What’s slowing you down?”

Ren just stood there, spine straight and proud, the crackle and fizz of red in his hand.

Dameron frowned at the chrome-headed man before him. “Or are you trying to wait it out, see if I’ll accidentally let something slip? You’ll wait a long time, I’m pretty good with my mouth,” he added with a wink.

This illicited a small tilt from Ren’s head. “You’re right,” Dameron kept going, as though that were a response, “I guess you like to be more, uh, hands-on.”

“I think you mean,” Ren’s mechanical voice replied, “hands _off_.”

Ren raised his arm and Poe Dameron lifted off the ground, choked by the Force. Hux swore he could see Kylo smirking beneath his mask.

“You see, I remembered something from inside your head,” Ren said, lowering his arm, and Dameron with it, until he stood on his own feet. Ren slowly released most of his hold on Dameron’s throat. Most of it. “You like this,” Ren said.

Outside Hux watched Dameron’s eyes widen with surprise? Fear? Oh no, definitely arousal, he surmised, noticing the growing hardness in Dameron’s flight suit. And so did Ren. And so did Dameron.

“Ahhh,” Dameron let out in a gasp through the chokehold. His face flushed. He batted his long eyelashes involuntarily, overwhelmed with the sensation, his muscles screaming for oxygen.

Ren held out a hand, stepping towards Dameron, and cupped his bearded chin. “Now, tell me where Luke Skywalker is hiding her.”

Dameron rolled his brown eyes towards Kylo. “Never,” he said.

Ren withdrew his hand, holding it inches from Dameron’s pelvis. A groan errupted from deep within Dameron. His thick, hard cock rose out of his flight-suit. Dameron’s eyes rolled closed in pleasure.

General Hux found himself short of breath, growing hard in his own jodhpurs. He suddenly found himself wishing they were tighter, that he could find some friction, and pressed himself against the surveillance console.

“Please,” Dameron said softly.

“Begging. I always like begging,” Ren said hollowly, mechanically through his helmet. “Tell me where Rey is.”

Dameron thrust his hips forward, helplessly, into the air. Ren slowly, _so slowly_ , placed both gloved hands on Dameron’s chest, softly tracing his nipples.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” Dameron cried out, his eyes flying open, looking desperately at the chrome helmet before him. Ren pinched a nipple, eliciting another cry, another thrust of Dameron’s hips forward. Of course: this was a man who could freeze a blaster bolt in midair. He was a fast learner in the ways of the Force.

“ _Please_ ,” Dameron said again. This time Hux _knew_ Ren was smirking. “Please,” Dameron repeated, “let me touch you.”

Kylo froze. In his momentary shock, Dameron broke free of the force holding him, and fell to his knees.

“I am your prisoner,” Dameron said, glancing up at Kylo.

“Yes,” Kylo said, backing away slightly.

“And you can do what you want with me,” Dameron continued, pressing towards Kylo. “Tell me what you want.”

Hux froze. Dameron was turning the tables, gaining power on Ren, and Ren didn’t notice— he was helpless to stop him. Hux watched Dameron run his hands through his hair— _obscenely_ — and up Kylo’s long, muscular legs. Poe palmed Kylo’s cock through his robes.

“Do you want this?” he asked Kylo. Kylo didn’t move— not toward, not away. Dameron grinned hungrily, feeling the growing hardness beneath his hand.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” He tore open Kylo’s tunic, revealing his ice-pale, hardened chest, nearly as bruised as his own.

“I half expected you to be made of metal,” he said, pulling Kylo’s trousers down, revealing his long, pink cock. Poe’s breath hitched. Then he glanced back up at Kylo through his long, dark eyelashes, looking absolutely wicked. “I’m glad you’re not.”

Kylo watched, helplessly, as Poe took the tip of his dick into his mouth, flicking his tongue over and around the tip. Kylo couldn’t help it: he tilted his head back and groaned softly. He heard what he swore was a chuckle from Dameron. He looked sharply down at the shirtless man, his own cock pressing out of his flight-suit, as he enveloped more of his dick in his mouth.

“You are my prisoner,” Kylo told him, grateful for the metallic modulator.

“Mmm-hmmm,” Dameron hummed in agreement, and the sensation nearly killed Kylo all over again. He was just recovering when he felt Dameron take his entire length down his throat with practiced ease. Kylo threw his head back, trying hard to keep it under control, gasping hard.

Poe withdrew, letting Kylo’s cock bobble onto his cheek, leaking a little precum.

“Is there anything else you want? Lord Ren?” he asked, before taking Kylo’s tip into his mouth again, sucking hard.

“Wh—what do you mean?” Kylo asked mechanically, his helmet, gloves, and cape the only remaining vestiges of clothing on him. Poe withdrew again, with a hiss of admonition from Kylo.

“Oh, you know,” Poe said, and then slipped two fingers into his own mouth— a sight which nearly made Kylo come then and there— before taking Kylo back between his full lips and gently prodding the fingers around the rim of Kylo’s asshole, then pressing them inside.

Kylo Ren froze, then jerked away from Poe. Poe sat back.

“I’m sorry— are you okay?” Poe asked. “What—“ He eyed Kylo curiously. “Wait,” he continued. “Are you— are you a virgin?”

Although Kylo didn’t move or speak, it didn’t take mind-reading abilities to tell he definitely was. Poe rose to his feet, facing the taller man, his face full of excitement, intrigue… and something incredibly naughty.

“Don’t—“ Kylo said, but then Poe stepped forward, letting their cocks touch, pressing his hips against Kylo’s. He laid several wet kisses along Kylo’s collarbone.

“I am your prisoner,” Poe said. “And I will do whatever you want.” He traced his fingers around Kylo’s nipples— already puckered from the cold room and his arousal— Kylo flinched. “Including, making sure you’re ready.” Poe said, fishing a bottle of lube from his flight-suit. Kylo’s eyes went dark.

“I can take anything, traitor. I am the leader of the Knights of Ren.”

“Of course,” Poe replied, coating two fingers in the lube and resuming his place on his knees. “Lord Ren.” He took Kylo’s tip in his mouth again, pressing one finger gently into his ass. Kylo tensed, muffling a gasp, as he grabbed Poe’s tousled hair with a gloved hand.

Outside, Hux couldn’t look away from the strain at Kylo’s perfect white throat as Poe withdrew from Kylo’s cock and slowly slid a second finger inside of him. Hux couldn’t stop listening to the small, depraved sounds Kylo made, that he had always wanted to ellicit from Kylo himself, as this traitor eased him open, making space— and he was going to have to make a lot of space, Hux reflected, looking at Dameron’s thick cock with arousal-mingled-jealousy.

Eventually, Kylo lost control of his body, leaning wantonly against the wall. “Now,” he breathed out, slow and mechanical in the helmet. Dameron’s eyes flashed, but he didn’t stop.

“Now,” Kylo insisted, “now, I— I need it. I need you inside me.”

“Say it again,” Poe said.

“Take me, _please_.”

Poe stood back, removing his hands from Kylo’s body. Poe appraisedthe willing body of Kylo Ren, getting hard just at the sight of him, of his incredibly pale, lean, muscled chest. At his long cock, leaking and hard, errupting from a tangle of dark brown hair. Poe reached for Kylo’s gloved hands, taking the fingers between his teeth, and pulling the gloves off pale, elegant fingers. He licked Kylo’s hand— which garnered a shuddering gasp— never taking his gaze from the chrome helmet atop Kylo’s head. Poe stepped away, and he swore he could hear a small whimper from that helmet.

“Take off the helmet,” Poe said, lounging languidly on the cell bench, letting his beautiful tan cock drape along his muscular thighs. Kylo hesitated. “I want to watch you,” Poe said.

Kylo’s breath hitched. He stepped toward Poe, bringing a hand up to his chin, releasing and pulling the helmet over his head. Poe nearly gasped at the young man, at his broken, hungry eyes gone black with arousal, at his full, wicked lips. At his beautiful black curls, dampened with sweat and pressed against his long, cruel neck. Kylo sat, regally, beside Poe.

Poe brushed a hand up Kylo’s chest, running a fingernail over a nipple— earning a hiss of pain and pleasure— on his way to Kylo’s black cape. Poe raised Kylo’s long, strong legs up, finding them surprisingly flexible. Kylo didn’t miss the hunger in Poe’s eyes as he pressed their cocks together once more, grinding his hips into Kylo’s.

“Do it, traitor,” Kylo said. And Poe obliged, pressing his dick at the entrance to Kylo’s hole. Kylo’s eyes fluttered delicately with arousal, and Poe took the moment to slowly, carefully press his considerable thickness into Kylo Ren.

“Ahhhhh,” Kylo gasped, overwhelmed with the sensation. “You, you…” he couldn’t go on. Poe Dameron shifted, changing his angle, and gently brushing his cock against Kylo’s prostate.

Kylo groaned loudly, losing control. He was beautiful like this. Then his hand lifted up, and Poe felt his throat constrict once more. He suddenly realized the dangerous game he was playing with this Knight of Ren, who literally held his life in his hands. And there was something filthy and erotic about it. Poe’s cock grew harder as his thoughts grew woozy. He thrusted again into Kylo, who arched his back with the pleasure.

“You’re… so… much,” Kylo breathed out, “So… I feel so…”

“Kylo—“ Poe struggled to get out. Kylo’s eyes snapped to Poe’s beautiful face and he noticed the chokehold he had on him. His eyes grew wicked for a moment, wicked with possibility. Poe weakly grasped Kylo’s cock and thrust into him again, nearly putting Kylo over the edge, leaving him gasping for breath. Kylo released Poe’s throat and grabbed his perfect, round ass instead, pulling him deeper into him.

“Oh,” Poe said, finally at a loss for words. The rush of oxygen coursed through his body and it was only a matter of time— he coated Kylo’s cock with his own cum and stroked hard, fast.

In the hallway, Hux thrust harder and harder against the surveillance console, one hand buried deep in his jodhpurs, a tear streaming down his face from the exertion and the shame.

“Fuck me,” Kylo said, breathlessly, “Harder— _please_.” And Poe was done. He thrust hard and fast into Kylo, losing control, grunting hard and loudly, not caring about the damage to this virgin ass. Kylo arched his back and moaned loudly, obscenely, as he came, hard, in Poe’s hands.

Hux gasped, orgasming. He suddenly realized where he was, what was happening, and withdrew a gloved hand full of cum from his jodhpurs. He heard the tell-tale clacks of a squad of Stormtroopers approaching, patrolling the hall. With no other recourse, he swallowed his load quickly, refastening his trousers, and headed off at a very dignified run.

Poe and Kylo looked at one another, breathing heavily: Poe with flecks of Kylo’s cum in his beard, on the beautiful red welt on his cheek, Kylo with drops of it in his hair— on his _eyelashes_. They stayed there, panting, until Poe slowly withdrew his cock from Kylo.

Ren stood, stepping gracefully into his trousers and boots, nearly tripping but catching himself as he gathered his torn tunic. Dameron sprawled on the cell bench, a cat-like grin spreading across his face, his used cock lolling beside him. Ren grabbed his gloves and defiantly put his helmet back on his head. As he swept imperiously from the room, Dameron called after him, “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my trash!!!


End file.
